Future For The Seven Of The Prophecy
by KittensRule54321
Summary: 6 years have passed. The seven of the prophecy have grown apart, except for percabeth. When Annabeth announces she is going to get married, she suggests the other 5 should reunite. Will this end in tragedy, or a happy ending? Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. PS: Nico is long dead, but he is going for rebirth
1. Chapter 1

**The year is 2020.**

As I read, I feel tears streaming down my face. I don't know if they are from happiness, distraught or sadness. A flood of memories comes back to me: That night of the giant attack, we celebrated until we were sick of it, as we knew our lives were heading for the best.

I guess we just grew apart. I hadn't seen the other 6 since 2015. Frank and I went to university in New Rome. When he got his job as a Latin teacher, I had never seen him since. I moved to Ohio, abandoning my past experience. I'd lost track of my old friends, only spending the odd time to stop and think about them.

Yet today I received a letter from Annabeth Chase.

_Dear Hazel,_

_I am writing to announce I am soon getting married to Percy._

_I know it has been a long time; I apologise for my social absence. I do not yet know if the other can make it, though I'm positive about Jason and Piper. We've lost track of Leo, but last time I remember, he lived in Portugal? Anyway, I'd like to invite you to my Wedding, and allow you to bring one chosen guest with you. Frank will be there too._

_It is on the 3__rd__ of March to the 4__th__, at Roman Senate cathedral, 10:30 am Saturday to 8:20 pm on Sunday._

_Best wishes,_

_Annabeth_

Gulping back a sob, I reseal the letter and slip it into my drawer. This couldn't be real. It had to be the mist.

Sometimes things would wander alone at the back of my mind, and I would accidently cover an everyday object with whatever it was.

Yes it was. I pull out the drawer, using all my willpower to return it to normal. It still appears as a letter.

This was no illusion.

I read the letter over and over. For years I had lived alone, no interaction with the others. But Annabeth's own words are here in my hands. And I'm going to her wedding.

Not soon after I realize it is my responsibility to bring Leo to the wedding.

With the blessing of Hecate and all, I can shroud something like an oven, maybe, into a fountain for an Iris message. I go through all my stuff– even my attic- until I find one dusty Golden Drachma.

Tossing the coin into the air, I make a prayer to Iris, goddess of the rainbow.

"O goddess, accept my offering."

The mist shimmered.

"Show me Leo Valdez, Portugal."

I saw a young man with a scraggly beard, tinkering with what looked like part of a car im a dimly-lit room. It took me a minute to realize it was Leo Valdez.

"hey, Leo!" I say, waving.

He turns towards me, raising his eyebrows and giving me a cheesy grin. "Hey, wassup, Witch Girl? Long-time no see, eh?"

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, Miss Diamond. So, what goes on?"

"Annabeth asked me to call you."

"Why cant she do it herself?"

I shrug. "I don't know. Anyway, she's getting married soon, so she told me to ask you to come."

"'To Percy?"

I reply, trying not to tear up. You may say I'm getting a little too emotional, but I haven't seen the old guys for ages. It just feels so good.

"Well, why don't you say? Im figuring out how to fix the output in this teleportation device…. Tell Annabeth I'll be there tomorrow. Bye!"

Well that was sorted. I pick up my bags and set off straight away.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at New Rome at 8:00 am.

The upper city was empty, except for 5 or 6 people gathering at the Senate house. I could see Terminus giving a guy about the age of 16 a security check. The Cohorts seemed to be empty; nothing had changed at all. Around this time the general meeting would be held at the Senate House and the romans would be at the baths.

The city below seemed normal; bustling streets, elephants running free, fauns begging for food.

I spotted Reyna, just about to go into the Senate house. I called after her, waving.

"Reyna!"

She grinned. "Hazel! Long-time no see, hey?"

"Yeah. I've moved to Ohio. I don't really have the time to come over here regularly."

"Oh, no problem. So, what brings you here?"

"Percy and Annabeth's wedding. You didn't know?"

"Oh yes! Of course I did. You look like you haven't eaten for-"

A massive bronze sphere came tumbling from the sky like a meteor, cutting her short.

"Look out!"

We both dived out of the way. An explosion of stone and fire came hurtling before us, Terminus cursing, flying through the sky.

After the smoke cleared, we saw Leo batting his beard clean of fire. He spotted us and grinned.

"Hazel! Reyna! Uh, sorry about the crash."

"Leo, you've partly destroyed her city for the second time." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Leo!" Reyna moaned.

"Hey, hey! Chill, ladies! I've got it all sorted. After last times accident, I installed a ultra clean up device. Now where's that button?"

I had a bad feeling he was going to press the wrong button and blow us all sky high. He reached inside, and stepped back. "Here we go!"

The capsule clicked and whirred. It spun out like a camera lens, until it was huge. In one mighty movement it clamped over the Senate house. I breathed out.

"It will also heal the people. It has heat sensitive camreas, and it will sense out people without common sense _or_ badly hurt, feed them ambrosia if necessary with mechanical arms and give them a bed. The process will take about an hour, so sit tight."

An outraged man came marching over, waving his hands, face burning red.

"What in hades just happened, Reyna?" Octavian demanded.

"Hey, Octavian! Hazel and Leo are back!"

"You! I bet you did this! You did it last time, didn't you?"

He pointed at Leo.

"You Bet!"

"That's it, I want you want you two _o-_"

_"_Octavian, you can't do that anymore."

He paused, looking confused. He seemed to remember something, fumed and stormed off, leaving an awkward silence between us all.

"Sorry about that." Reyna fiddled with her toga. "Come, you look like you haven't eaten for days."

She turned on her heel and we followed.

We arrived at the mess hall. I looked at Reyna, but her gaze was somewhere else. A smile stretched across her face.

"Derek!"

She raced off to a buff- looking man with blood-stained armour, and hugged him hugely. Leo raised an eyebrow at me, but I shouldered him off. I went over to Reyna and gave her a quizzical look. She laughed.

"Say hello to Derek. He's my boyfriend. He just came back from.."

He whispered something to her.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. 'Strict rules in the Army."

We went inside the mess hall, and instantly, the Wind Spirits fitted us with coffee and a sandwich. I laughed gratefully, and headed out with Reyna.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what happened with Frank?"

I didn't really want to talk about it. A pang of guilt struck my heart and expanded. It was partly my fault, I knew; if I'd been there for him, maybe he would be here with me today.

"He- he left after an incident. I had to do a history project with this other guy, he saw us, and thought I was hitting on him. He left before I could explain. He became a latin techer. I-I don't know where he is now. Honestly, It was my fault. I should've argued with the history teacher. I knew I had."

As a I spoke, a dauntless memory came flooding back: the day he left, his Mini driving off. He left without goodbye.

Reyna gave me a forgiving look and kicked some gravel.

"I'm sorry." She looked eager to change the subject. "So, you really have lost track of Annabeth and Percy?"

"Yeah. At least I got to say goodbye." I looked down at my feet. "I left soon after Frank, hoping to lead a normal life. Well, I did. I'm now an optician. But we did occasionally email each other. But after a while, I guess we stopped. 'Lost track."

"So I guess this is a major event for you."

"Of course! I mean, Every wedding is major. But this, it's different."

She nodded. "Hey, do you wanna say hi to Percy and Annabeth?"

"Yes!" I said eagerly.

Reyna brought me to a low-cut, baby blue house on the outskirts of the city. The evergreen bushes were neatly trimmed. Paint peeled off the door and gate.

As Reyna knocked, I took to account the pond in the front yard – Percy's sort of thing, I thought with a smile. Percy came to the door. He wore an orange shirt and jean-shorts: he had the same old windswept hair. He reminded me of his dad, Poseidon. He smiled.

"Hazel! It's been a long time!"

I heard footsteps and a blonde woman wearing a suit came to the door.

"Annabeth!" I grinned.

"So you got my invitation?"

"Yes. I told Leo-"

"Oh no." Reyna whispered.

We left Leo behind. Olympus knows what trouble he could get up to in New Rome, even If he is a fully grown man.

"Don't worry about it. I'll find him. Go on, exchange stories, whatever. I'll be back." Reyna said.

As she walked away, I gave her a grateful smile. I'd just reunited with Percy and Annabeth. I didn't want to survey the city in search for Leo.

"Come in!" Annabeth welcomed.

I wiped my feet and headed into their kitchen, behind Annabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at them both, amazed. They were here. Really. Annabeth and Percy, the leaders of the _Argo II. _I was looking right at them.

Percy coughed. "So, what goes on?"

I sat up. "I got a job as an optician. I lead quite a normal life, actually, and there's a 6 year old demigod in the apartment above me."

"Oh really? Have there been any monster attacks? Two demigods…. That must attract a handful."

"Well occasionally. His mom is normally out so I do a bit of babysitting. Now and then a monster will knock on the door. I'd have to fight the monster, then explain to the kid, John, - well, you know, conjure up a story."

Annabeth nodded. "Mhm. Can't you use the mist?"

"Oh, yes, I do all the time! But it's quite hard. But it is occasionally, so, I'm pretty much fine most of the time."

Percy leaned forward. "So you're an optician? I'd expect you to be some sort of magician girl or something."

Under the table I saw Annabeth kick Percy in the shin for being rude. I tried not to crack a smile. Hadn't changed a bit, I thought.

"I don't know, jeez. I just love making glasses for some reason. So, what are you?"

"A Marine Biologist."

"An Architect."

Just as I thought.

"You must be pretty happy with your jobs, then. I remember that time in Rome when you were joking over Percy's jobs."

We went into a deep conversation about the old days, until we heard a knock on the door. Annabeth answered. She fell silent, and then made a muffled scream. I walked into the hallway.

"What happen-"

A 4'5 boy stood at the door, about 8 years old, with sandy blonde hair and large blue eyes. He held a half imperial gold blade, half celestial bronze.

It was Luke Castellan.

* * *

**Authors Note**

_**I'm sorry for how short this chapter is. I planned out the meeting of Luke near the end, but i couldn't figure out how to end this chapter. I will make the next chapter longer. Seeing as one of the tags is drama, i felt it needed some more dramatic stuff.**_


End file.
